The present invention relates to a method for producing a component connection from two different materials, as well as to a component connection produced according to this method.
DE 10 2010 028 322 A1 discloses a method for connecting a first vehicle component to a second vehicle component. In DE 10 2010 028 322 A1, two vehicle components are, initially, detachably plugged together. For this purpose, a ball is attached to one of the two vehicle components and is inserted in a clamping manner into a hole provided in the other vehicle component. After the two vehicle components are plugged together, they are welded to provide a permanent connection.
It is an object of the invention to further improve the above-described method such a manner that the method is usable with as much versatility as possible and a component connection of particularly high strength arises.
This and other objects are achieved by the method for producing a component connection from two different materials, as well as by a corresponding component connection so produced, in accordance with embodiments of the invention.
The starting point of the invention is a method for producing a component connection, wherein first of all a sheet or plate composed of a first material is provided. The first sheet or plate can be, in particular, a steel sheet or plate. A ball or a ball-like element is welded onto the first sheet or plate. The ball is composed of the same material as the first sheet or plate, i.e., for example, of steel. Furthermore, a second sheet or plate which is composed of a second material differing from the first material, for example aluminum, is provided. A through hole is produced in the second sheet or plate, wherein at least one border portion or the entire encircling edge of the through hole is bent over toward one side of the second sheet or plate, as a result of which at least one clamping collar-type element protruding from the second sheet or plate is produced.
In a next step, the two sheets or plates are assembled, specifically in such a manner that the ball or the ball-like element protruding from the first sheet or plate is inserted from that side of the second sheet or plate which faces away from the at least one clamping collar-type element into the through hole. The ball or the ball-like element is inserted into the through hole until the ball or the ball-like element at least partially projects out of the through hole on the side of the at least one clamping collar-type element.
The essence of the invention consists (in particular also as a delimitation with respect to DE 10 2010 028 322 A1 mentioned at the beginning) in that the second sheet or plate is welded to the ball or to the ball-like element and/or to the first sheet or plate by at least partial or complete fusion of the at least one clamping collar-type element. The partial or complete fusion of the at least one clamping collar-type element leads, according to the invention, to fused second material flowing into an undercut region provided between the first sheet or plate and the ball or the ball-like element, i.e. into the lower region of the ball or the ball-like element, in which region the ball or the ball-like element is welded to the first sheet or plate. This results in a form-fitting connection in addition to the integrally bonded connection formed by the welded joint between the ball or the ball-like element and the second sheet or plate and/or the first sheet or plate. After the welding, the second sheet or plate or the weld seam arising from fused material bears intimately and directly in the undercut region against the ball or the ball-like element. There are preferably no cavities or air locks whatsoever between the second sheet or plate and the ball or the ball-like element and the first sheet or plate. In particular, the welding can take place in such a manner that the weld seam extends around the ball or the ball-like element, as a result of which a fluid-tight connection is produced between the second sheet or plate and the ball or the ball-like element.
According to a development of the invention, the two sheets or plates are assembled in a clamping manner such that the at least one clamping collar-type element presses from the outside against the ball or the ball-like element.
Furthermore, an adhesive or an adhesive layer can be introduced between the first sheet or plate and the second sheet or plate (e.g., in a space indicated as numeral 13 in FIG. 1). A region around the ball or the ball-like element (e.g., in a space indicated as numeral 15 in FIG. 1) should preferably remain free of adhesive. In particular, adhesive should not be applied in regions in which the first or second sheet or plate becomes very hot during the welding since this could lead to burning of the adhesive. For example, provision may be made for no adhesive to be introduced between the first and the second sheet or plate within a range of 2, 3, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35 or 40 mm around the ball or the ball-like element.
According to a development of the invention, the welding takes place in such a manner that the second sheet or plate merges smoothly via a peripherally smooth weld seam into the spherical or ball-like element. In particular, provision may be made for the weld seam to extend uniformly around the entire ball or the ball-like element, wherein the weld seam can be point-symmetrical with respect to a normal which runs through the center point and through the contact point of the ball or the ball-like element first sheet or plate.
As already mentioned, the invention is suitable in particular for what are referred to as mixed construction connections, i.e. for component connections in which the first component is composed of a different material from the second component. For example, the first component can be composed of steel and the second component of aluminum. In this context, the term “aluminum” comprises both pure aluminum and also aluminum alloys. The clamping collar-type element(s) of the second component, composed, for example, of aluminum, are therefore fused during the welding.
A further aspect of the invention consists in that the welding takes place in a contact-free manner by use of an electronically controlled welding apparatus arranged at a distance from a spherical or ball-like element, in particular by means of a laser welding apparatus. Remote laser welding of this type has the advantage that no welding tool whatsoever has to be brought directly up to the welding point, i.e. into the region of the ball or the ball-like element. Remote laser welding therefore makes it possible to produce high-strength and qualitatively high-value “mixed construction connections” in a simple manner even at component regions to which access is comparatively difficult, which permits diverse use possibilities for the invention, in particular also in the manufacturing of vehicle bodies.
According to a development of the invention, the position of the spherical or ball-like element in space is detected in a contactless manner by way of an electronic measuring device, in particular by means of an optoelectronic measuring device. Owing to the spherical shape of the “connecting element”, in comparison to all other (nonspherical) component geometries, a particularly simple optoelectronic determination of the center point of the spherical or of the ball-like element is possible. The data supplied by the measuring device regarding the geometry or position of the spherical or ball-like element can be made available in particular to the welding apparatus or to control electronics of the welding apparatus. The welding apparatus can accordingly be controlled depending on the measured position data.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.